Worlds Apart
by VeryBerry96
Summary: When Axel is away on a long mission, Roxas sits at the clock tower alone. Voicing his feelings when he believes nobody else is listening, he doesn't realise that the person he misses the most is closer than he thinks. AkuRoku one-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Little fic I've written for my friend Evan based off of a tumblr prompt! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and this make me sad.**

* * *

 **Worlds Away**

Roxas sat alone at the top of the Twilight Town clock tower and sighed heavily. His ice cream was beginning to melt and little blue drops were now falling from the sweet treat down to the ground below, but Roxas didn't even notice. He'd only bought the ice cream out of habit; he didn't even really taste it when he was eating it.

It had been over a week now since Roxas started coming to the tower alone. At first he'd done it with a spark of hope that Axel would be there waiting for him, or that he would appear while he was there. After the first few days Roxas didn't even realise he was going there, it was just reflex. His legs automatically walked to the shop where the ice cream was sold and then took him up the stairs to the clock tower. He'd sit for an hour, maybe more; he'd stopped measuring the time he waited for his best friend. Eventually he would get up and leave, go back to the castle and return to his room once he'd given Saïx his report on his mission. At first he had asked Saïx about Axel's mission: where it was, how long he would be, if he was alone, but Saïx always refused to answer, his only comment being that Roxas should focus on his own missions.

Roxas suspected that Demyx felt slightly sorry for him as he'd reassured him that the Superior trusted Axel more than the majority of them so it wasn't unusual for him to be sent on longer-than-normal missions at a moment's notice, and that he had always come back unharmed in the past. Roxas appreciated Demyx's attempt at cheering him up but it didn't work. He missed Axel and no kind word from Demyx was going to change that.

Shifting his gaze from the ground far below him up to the red light of the setting sun Roxas sighed again.

"I wish you were here…" he murmured to himself. "You've always been here ever since I can remember. I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you here."

Roxas dropped his head onto his knees, closing his eyes as he felt his ice cream slip from his grasp. He didn't care. All his thoughts were on Axel.

"Why can't you come back?" Roxas sighed. "Demyx has been trying to make me feel better but it isn't working. It isn't the same if you aren't there. But you're so far away… I don't even know what world you're in. I don't even know if you're safe and…and not knowing scares me. Saïx says I need to just concentrate on my own work but I can't. I just kill the heartless then come here. I don't even think about it. How has it just been a week? It feels like it's been a lifetime."

Roxas moved his head back up to stare at the sunset, the bright red colour reminding him of Axel himself. He smiled slightly.

"I can't get away from you, can I?" he mused. "Even when you're not here you're all I can think about. What kind of Nobody am I? We aren't supposed to have emotions and here I am feeling lonely and scared and confused all at once."

"Is that all you're feeling?"

Roxas spun around so fast that he slipped. A scream escaped his lips as he felt himself falling before a pair of strong gloved hands grabbed him and pulled him close and away from the edge of the clock tower. When Roxas stared up into those green eyes he knew so well he felt another emotion well up inside of him: relief.

"Axel!" he practically squeaked before throwing his arms around him.

"Hey, come on man, I was only gone for like a week," Axel chuckled as he hugged him back.

"A week and a half," Roxas mumbled into Axel's coat.

"Okay fine, a week and a half," Axel smiled, gently pushing Roxas away so he could look at him properly. "I missed you," he murmured.

Roxas swallowed heavily. "I…I missed you too."

Both of them looked down in embarrassment before Axel grinned again.

"So, you couldn't stop thinking about me?" he teased.

Roxas blushed bright red and turned away. "Shut up, you shouldn't have been listening. I was just being stupid, forget about it."

Suddenly Roxas found himself whirled around and pinned against the face of the clock tower, Axel holding one of Roxas's hands above his head, the red-heads other hand against the wall both to steady himself and to stop Roxas from getting away. Not that Roxas had any intention of going anywhere when all he could do was stare into Axel's eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me to forget about it," Axel whispered before he practically crushed Roxas's lips with his own.

Roxas moved both with instinct and memory, wrapping his free arm around Axel's neck to pull him closer as he kissed him back with as much fierceness as he could. The two of them never showed this kind of affection in the castle or pretty much anywhere else apart from at the clock tower due to both of them worrying about what Saïx or Xemnas would say, but Roxas relished these moments of intimacy they shared. He now felt a different feeling inside of his chest. One that he couldn't name or even really describe, but he knew it was a happy feeling, but it was also a bit scary.

"Axel…?" Roxas murmured, pulling back slightly, intending to ask if he was feeling the same way.

"Mmm?" Axel responded, green eyes meeting blue.

Roxas felt his stomach d a backflip again at the sight of his beautiful eyes. The question he had wanted to ask left his brain.

"Nothing, doesn't matter," he said quickly before leaning back in and kissing Axel again.

And Axel didn't protest.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


End file.
